


Твой космос

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Shibari, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900, xeno!Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Рич-Ард скользит центуриями по обнажённой коже Гэвина в неспешной ласке, обвивает, вибрирует.Гэвин делает глубокий вдох, будто перед погружением в воду, задерживает на мгновение дыхание, закрывает глаза — и отпускает себя.Написано на Хэллоуинский кинк-челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Твой космос

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat).  
>   
>   
> [Иллюстрация @MRearrea](https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1322961906668326912)  
>   
>   
> [Саундтрек](https://youtu.be/Kg6aD8EGcKw)  
>   
>   
> Рич-Ард ведёт разгор ментально. Гэвин — когда как.  
> Курсивом выделены те реплики, которые относятся к диалогу по мыслесвязи.  
> Реплики Рич-Арда лишены интонаций в привычном понимании этого слова: у калиго интонации передаются через цвет.  
>   
> Нонус-сол — так Рич-Ард зовёт Гэвина, дословно «Девятое солнце».

Рич-Ард скользит центуриями по обнажённой коже Гэвина в неспешной ласке, обвивает, вибрирует.

Гэвин делает глубокий вдох, будто перед погружением в воду, задерживает на мгновение дыхание, закрывает глаза — и отпускает себя.

Когда-то давно, ещё на Терре-91, он был несколько раз на побережье Северного океана. Он помнит это ощущение пустоты и свободы, наполняющее тело и разум, словно чашу, первозданной силой. Одно неуловимое движение, один крохотный шаг — и она переливается через край, унося с собой все тревоги и заботы внешнего мира. 

Безлюдный скалистый пляж. Проминающийся под ногами песок. Шум набегающих волн. Затопившая всё вокруг сумеречная синь. Ощущение почти космического безвременья — и покоя.

Гэвин испытывает сейчас, в объятиях Рич-Арда, что-то очень похожее. Тот оплетает его тело, вывязывая на коже одному калиго ведомые знаки, касается с осторожной властностью и собственническим трепетом, от которых кружит голову и перехватывает дыхание. 

Центурии ложатся на его руки и ноги петля за петлёй, узел за узлом — гладкие, прохладные сегменты с чётким рельефом — сначала свободно, щекоча проходящей по ним лёгкой вибрацией, постепенно они прижимаются всё плотнее, будто стремятся впечатать свой узор, чем-то отдалённо напоминающий рисунок старинных микросхем, в поверхность человеческой кожи. Но даже тогда они не перестают двигаться.

Мыслесвязь искрит расплавленным золотом, отражая вопрос Рич-Арда — и Гэвин даёт голубой свет ответной волной.

Рич-Ард то усиливает, то ослабляет натяжение, заставляя его глухо постанывать и плавиться от всё нарастающей смеси удовольствия и лёгкой боли. В исполнении калиго происходящее больше похоже на чувственный массаж и динамическую форму сибари, чем на простую обвязку. 

Гэвин улыбается, вспоминая удивлённое лицо Рич-Арда, исполненное малопонятного ему тогда почтения и трепета, стоило первый раз заговорить о своём желании быть связанным Рич-Ардом. 

Это потом он узнал, что сексуальный этикет калиго в виде прелюдии предполагает обязательный поединок, цель которого — оплести партнёра центуриями и обездвижить. И ни один калиго не упустит шанса попробовать взять верх в этой борьбе, не откажется добровольно от возможности занять доминирующую позицию.

Гэвин чувствует, как Рич-Ард проходится по его бокам длинными когтями, раз, другой, чуть надавливая на кожу, но не настолько, чтобы оставить царапины. Одна из центурий обвивается вокруг его шеи, массирует и дразнит — петли над кадыком и под ним двигаются в противоположном направлении, испуская время от времени вибрации. Он стискивает зубы, но не выдерживает и сдавленно рычит. 

Рич-Ард тут же обволакивает его всеми оттенками жёлтого по мыслесвязи, успокаивает, нежит. Гэвин отвечает волной голубого и чуть поворачивает голову, уже сам ластясь к центурии на шее: телепатический канал на мгновение вспыхивает алым.

Рич-Ард касается его лица кончиками центурий, будто мягкими кисточками для рисования проходится по коже. Полупрозрачные, конусообразные и твёрдые, в спокойном состоянии кончики центурий кажутся цельными, но при возбуждении калиго они раскрываются подобно бутонам диковинного цветка — и тысячи чувствительных лепестков-микрощупалец начинают мерцать. Он столько раз был свидетелем этого чуда, что даже с закрытыми глазами может в мельчайших деталях представить, как это сейчас выглядит.

Рич-Ард будто задался целью нарисовать его портрет: водит кончиками центурий по щекам, вискам, лбу. Очерчивает линию носа, надолго задерживаясь на шраме, гладит веки, скулы, линию челюсти.

Мыслесвязь пульсирует алым с проблесками голубого: Рич-Ард столь явно наслаждается дозволением изучать своего терранца ещё и таким способом, что у Гэвина от его реакций поджимаются пальцы на ногах и руках.

Одна из центурий игриво проходится по его приоткрытым губам, мазнув микрощупальцами раз, другой, но при попытках втянуть её в рот, тут же ускользает. В следующий раз он чуть подаётся вперёд, склоняя голову — и успевает коснуться центурии языком. Микрощупальца на её кончике от этого действия только сильнее распушаются, пропуская до самой сердцевины и приоткрывая гиперчувствительное ложе. И Гэвин надавливает туда языком.

Телепатический канал на несколько мгновений затапливает красным, и он слышит низкий, утробный полумеханический стон Рич-Арда.

И тут же его губ касается следующая центурия, доверчиво льнёт, требуя ласки. И ещё одна. И ещё. Являясь частью тела калиго, они обладают собственным, хоть и ограниченным сознанием. Каждую Гэвин заставляет раскрыться под напором своего языка, трогая сердцевину кончиком — и вырывая у Рич-Арда стон за стоном. Пока тот не накрывает его губы сначала когтистой ладонью и уже сам не приникает в глубоком собственническом поцелуе.

Гэвин чувствует, как центурии, удерживающие его руки за спиной, смещаются, теперь охватывая ещё и грудь. Как приходят в движение те, что оплетают правую ногу подобием сетчатого чулка, заставляя согнуть её в колене и притягивая почти к самой ягодице. Как ложится центурийским клеймом на бедро очередной узел, усиливая давление обвязки, проходящей под ягодицами. 

И всё это Рич-Ард проделывает, не переставая терзать его губы: лишь изредка даёт глотнуть воздуха, пока мыслесвязь согревает Гэвина золотистым светом, словно лучами планетарного солнца, и оглаживает звенящее от внутреннего напряжения тело. 

_«Нонус-сол, ты со мной»,_ — теплится жёлтым на краю сознания вопрос. Гэвин отвечает волной голубого с ветвящимися красными прожилками.

Ладонь Рич-Арда накрывает теперь его глаза — и верх и низ плавно меняются местами.

Рич-Ард подвешивает его вниз головой, удерживая центуриями в воздухе. Кровь приливает к голове, к и так уже возбуждённому члену — Гэвин стонет. Давление центурий на кожу в этом новом положении неумолимо нарастает, причиняя острое наслаждение, граничащее с болью. Гэвин ещё пытается совладать с собой, но из раза в раз проигрывает, чувствуя, как по центуриям идут волны вибрации. И он стонет — кажется, теперь уже безостановочно. 

Рич-Ард дразнит когтями левой руки поочерёдно его соски, головку члена, очерчивает его по всей длине. Правую он так и не отнимает от глаз Гэвина, ограждая кромешной чернотой от подсвечиваемого сейчас лишь центуриями полутёмного отсека. Гэвин этого не видит, но знает — и цепляется за бесполезную мысль, словно за соломинку: сам же переключал систему в ночной режим пару часов назад. Или прошло гораздо больше времени? Он потерял ему счёт, балансируя в объятиях Рич-Арда на грани оргазма.

Темнота перед его широко открытыми глазами сворачивается в чернильную воронку, затягивая обессилевшего Гэвина внутрь. Он делает шаг навстречу, ощущая по мыслесвязи, как распахиваются за спиной огромные алые крылья: _«Не бойся. Я с тобой»._

И срывается вниз — ныряя в черноту расстилающегося перед ним «океана» внезапным грозовым потоком.

Первое, что Гэвин чувствует, когда приходит в себя — Рич-Ард аккуратно придерживает его голову правой рукой и массирует затылок пальцами. Ладонь левой тот устроил на его груди, в районе постепенно успокаивающего свой ритм человеческого сердца. 

Гэвин всё ещё висит в воздухе. Внизу слабо светится водная гладь искусственного озера. А пространство вокруг заливает яркое мерцание центурий Рич-Арда, становящихся в моменты сильного эмоционального и физического возбуждения полупрозрачными. 

Часть из них лениво дрейфует в отдалении, часть хаотично снуёт вокруг, перетекая из одного положения в другое, в то время как основная масса облегает тело Гэвина подобно инопланетному доспеху — полупрозрачному и светящемуся. И все без исключения центурии демонстируют кончики, гордо загнутые крючком от калиго-оргазма.

Гэвин не чувствует сейчас ни натяжения, ни давления отдельных центурий на кожу. Лишь опустошающую свободу и безграничный покой. И сумеречную синь, что разливается вокруг, наполнив до краёв телепатический канал заботой и теплотой.

Он смотрит на Рич-Арда неотрывно, руки его все ещё связаны за спиной, но это не мешает Гэвину ласкать в ладони один из кончиков-крючков. А левой стопой дразнить и гладить уже другой.

— Ты кудрявый! — он указывает взглядом на мини-центурии на голове Рич-Арда, тоже завивающиеся на концах.

Даже на его вкус собственный голос звучит до неприличия хрипло и сыто, и Гэвина мгновенно окатывает по мыслесвязи гордостью Рич-Арда:

_— А ты красивый…_

Гэвину не надо смотреться в зеркало, чтобы представить, как именно он сейчас выглядит — с россыпью «мерцалок» по всей поверхности кожи, контактировавшей с центуриями Рич-Арда, когда его накрыл калиго-оргазм.

_— … Мой космос,_ — не без самодовольства заканчивает Рич-Ард.

И Гэвин ему верит, видя своё собственное отражение в лишенных зрачка, чёрных, как бездна, глазах калиго. 

_«Твой космос...»_


End file.
